AppPrivacy
App Privacy 1. COLLECTION OF INFORMATION ''' The data we collect depends on the context of your interactions with us, the choices you make, including your privacy settings, and the products and features you use. The data we collect can include SDK/API/JS code version, browser, Internet service provider, IP address, platform, timestamp, application identifier, application version,application distribution channel, independent deice identifier, iOS ad identifier (IDFA), Android ad master identifier, network card (MAC) address,and international mobile device identification code (IMEI) The equipment model,the terminal manufacturer, the terminal device operating system version, the session start / stop time, the location of the language, the time zone and the network state (WiFi and so on), the hard disk, the CPU, and the battery use,etc. '''2. USE OF PERSONAL DATA Provideservice to you Product Improvement. We use data to continually improve our products, including adding new features or capabilities. Forexample. Evaluate and improve our advertising and other promotionaland promotional activities. You are invited to participate in the investigationof our service. In order for you to have a better experience,improve our service or other uses that you agree with, we may be able to useinformation collected from some services for our other services on the basis ofthe relevant laws and regulations. For example, you will use the informationyou use our service to show you personalized content or advertising in anotherservice, for user research analysis and statistics. In order to ensure the security of the service andhelp us to better understand the operation of our application, we may recordrelevant information, for example, the frequency of the application, the faultinformation, the overall usage, the performance data, and the source of theapplication. We will not associate the information we store in the analysissoftware with the personal identity information you provide in the application. 3. SHARING OF PERSONAL DATA To improve our product and provide youbetter service, we also share personal data with vendors or agents working onour behalf for the purposes described in this privacy policy. For example,companies we've hired to provide data analytical services may need collect and accessto personal data to provide those functions. In such cases, these companiesmust abide by our data privacy and security requirements. 4. LGGAL BASIS FOR DATA PROCESSING We process Personal Data for the purposes set out in this Privacy Policy, as described above. Our legal basis to process personal data includes processing that is: necessary for the performance of the contract with you (for example, to provide you with the services you request and to identify and authenticate you so you may use the Sites); necessary to comply with legal requirements (for example, to comply with applicable accounting rules and to make mandatory disclosures to law enforcement); necessary for our legitimate interests (for example, to manage our relationship with you, to ensure the security of our services, to communicate with you about our products and services); and based on consent by our customers (for example, to placecertain cookies and to share your information with third parties foradvertising purposes).' ' Insome instances, you may be required to provide us with Personal Data forprocessing as described above, in order for us to be able to provide you all ofour services, and for you to use all the features of our Sites. 5. International Transfers of PersonalData Our business may require us to transfer your Personal Data to countries outside of the European Economic Area (“EEA”), including to countries such as the People’s Republic of China or Singapore. We take appropriate steps to ensure that recipients of your Personal Data are bound to duties of confidentiality and we implement measures such as standard contractualclauses.A copy of those clauses can be obtained by contactingour Help Center. 6. Your Rights Subjectto limitations in applicable law, you are entitled to object to or request therestriction of processing of your Personal Data, and to request access to,rectification, erasure and portability of your own Personal Data. Wherethe use of your information is based on consent, you can withdraw this consentat any time without affecting the lawfulness of processing based on consentbefore its withdrawal. Requests should be submitted by contacting us through [ iOS ]. Ifyou are aware of changes or inaccuracies in your information, you should informus of such changes so that our records may be updated or corrected. You maylodge a complaint with a supervisory authority if you consider that ourprocessing of your Personal Data infringes applicable law. We retain your Personal Data as long as needed to provide servicesor products to you, or as required or permitted by applicable laws, such as tax and accounting laws. 7. Theinformation we may send to you Informationpush Whenyou use our service, we may send you e-mail, SMS, information or pushnotification. You can choose unsubscribe on the device according to our relatedhints. Service related Bulletin We may announce service-related issues to you when necessary (for example, when a service is suspended due to system maintenance). You may not be able to cancel these announcements related to service and nature that are not advertising. 8. The place and time limit forstoring information The place to store information We comply with the provisions of laws andregulations, and store personal user information collected inside theterritory. Term of information stored In general, we retain your personalinformation for the shortest period of time necessary to achieve its purpose.However, in the following cases, we may change the storage time of personalinformation due to legal requirements: To comply with applicable laws andregulations and other relevant regulations; To comply with court decisions, rulings orother legal procedures; To comply with the requirements of relevantgovernment agencies or statutory authorized organizations; We have reason to believe that we need tocomply with relevant laws and regulations; The purpose reasonably necessary to protectthe personal and property safety or other legal rights of our customers, us orour affiliates, other users or employees, in order to implement the relevantservice agreements or this policy, to safeguard the public interest. In the event that our products or servicescease to operate, we will notify you by, for example, push notifications,announcements, etc., and delete or anonymize your personal information within areasonable period of time. 9. information safety We provide appropriate security for yourinformation to prevent loss, misuse, unauthorized access or disclosure. We strictlyabide by laws and regulations to protect users' communication secrets. We will use various security measures toensure the security of information within a reasonable level of security. Forexample, we use encryption (eg, TLS, SSL), anonymization, and other means toprotect your personal information. We establish specialized managementsystems, processes and organizations to ensure information security. Forexample, we strictly limit the range of people accessing information andrequire them to comply with confidentiality obligations and conduct reviews. In the event of a security incident such asa personal information disclosure, we will initiate an emergency plan toprevent the expansion of security incidents and inform you by pushnotifications, announcements, etc. 11. Scope of application This policy applies to all of our services.However, some services have their own specific privacy guidelines/statementsthat more specifically describe how we process your information in the service.In the event of any inconsistency between this policy and the privacyguidelines/claims for a particular service, please refer to that particularprivacy guide/declaration. Your use of suchthird party services is subject to its Privacy Policy (not this Policy) and youwill need to read the policies carefully. 12. Change We may revise this policy in due course. Ifsuch changes result in a substantial derogation of your rights under thisPolicy, we will notify you by prompting you at the prominent location on thepage, by sending you an email, etc., before the change takes effect. In such acase, if you continue to use our services, you agree to be bound by the revisedpolicy. 13. Contact us If you have any questions, suggestions orcomplaints about this Privacy Policy, please contact us.